


Pale Horse Rider

by Hippediva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sherlock post-wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Horse Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



Pale Horse Rider

 

He remembers the toast, his false smiles,  
the words that dripped from a tongue  
accustomed to lies.  
The champagne's fizzled poison  
burned his throat, churned his guts.  
His recall of nights spent in laughing  
company,  
shed now for his friend's more precious  
love:  
the girl whose shy eyes gleamed in  
possession  
of name  
as his friend disappeared in willing  
bondage  
and nuptial kisses.  
The flat, half-empty and silent,  
not even whispers of the unspoken  
that had hovered like a  
spell  
above them all those months.  
From the shelf, he surveys  
ruins  
and seeks his earlier friend:  
the one who was always faithful,  
waiting  
with china white lids  
and gummed black eyes,  
grinning,  
a deaths head bosom  
to lay his head upon  
and dream of what never  
was.

Briony James. 8/29/14


End file.
